The primary function of the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Center is to provide Clark Atlanta University and the Atlanta University Center scientists access to modern Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectrometers. This is accomplished in the multi-user facility by providing state of the art instrumentation that is too expensive for individual laboratories to purchase and maintain. An NMR technician is available for the operation of routine experiments. The NMR center organize workshops to demonstrate the usefulness of this instrumentation to new areas of research. Student and faculty training in the use and operation of NMR is also available via the NMR center.